Sunbathing
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Sunbathing seems so innocent but as one woman learns it's anything but. His obsession with another man's wife was overlooked but is about to finally get him into a lot of trouble.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own, or want to own, Twilight, its characters or anything from the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Myers does. All else is my creation and imagination._

 _ **Sunbathing**_

Leah huffed as she rolled her eyes at the loser honking his horn at her and yelling out of his window.

"Stupid pig."-she breathed before turning into her driveway.

She's been out for the past hour for her early morning jog ritual in the park by the river. Her outfit wasn't provocative, it was casual and comfortable, but she's blessed and a woman breathing heavy and sweating is a universal sign for men to harass said woman. Sometimes her husband jogs and exercises with her and she's always grateful and annoyed at the same time. He's an intimidating figure and so men leave her alone plus it's nice to spend that time with him, but he's also very competitive and makes it into a race. The worse part, he's a sore winner. Granted he rarely wins with how fast and lithe Leah is, but when he does, she never hears the end of it.

"Hey Emily."-she greeted the dog in the front yard but she barked at her. "Bitch,"-Leah grumbled jogging around her. Most of the time all the dog did was bark and snap at Leah and lick her ass but when her husband's friend Sam comes around she's suddenly the happiest, friendliest dog. She's literally a fake bitch.

Leah jogged in place while she dug in her arm patch to get her keys. From the moment she stepped out of the house to the moment she stepped into the house she was jogging.

"Time,"-she breathed as she slumped against the door and checked her time and distance.

She walked into the kitchen to grab a Gatorade.

"Babe?"-he called. She guzzled her drink while walking to the den.

"Hey baby,"-she greeted walking in.

"How was your run?"-Jacob asked, leaning up to kiss her. "Eww you're all sweaty."-he complained, wiping his face, swatting at her. She tapped him on the cheek.

"What do you expect I just came from jogging?"-she huffed, guzzling some more.

"You sweat like a man though."-he said and burst out laughing when she jumped on him and rubbed herself all over him, sliming him with her sweat.

"You know you love it!"-she smiled, rubbing his face into her chest. He pushed her off of him smiling.

"You know that was actually hot. Maybe I do love it. Do it again."-he said grabbing at her.

"Shut up,"-she smiled, flicking sweat at him. "What are you doing I thought you had everything?"-she asked looking at him fuss over a fishing rod.

"I do I'm just double checking before they get here."-he said.

Leah pulled her shirt up a little to wipe her face and groaned.

"What is it?"-Jacob asked glancing at her.

"I look like I fell asleep under a grate while in the sun or something. My tan is horrible! Look!"-she complained.

Jacob got up and pulled her shirt up and laughed. He pulled her leggings forward so he could look down them and laughed harder.

"What is it?"-she asked looking down only to groan again.

"Your face, neck and upper chest is tanned, but your stomach is pale. Your forearms are just as tan as your face but you upper arms are pale like you stomach. Same with your legs; above the knees pale, below tanned. They look like you stepped in dark red algae."-he chuckled

"I look like I have a skin disorder or something."-she complained.

"You still look good to me. Mix matched but good."-he said kissing her before sitting back in his chair to finish packing his equipment.

"That…worked a little. '-she said pointing at him. She took her shirt off leaving her in a sports bra. "I look like I have a disease."-she sighed and he laughed, getting up to get the door.

"It's from all that jogging. You'll either have to wear less to even it out or wear more so it fades and blends. See, if you jogged in a bikini like I told you to this wouldn't have happened."-he said and ducked out of her swing only to smack her on the butt.

"Hey Jake you ready to go?"-Emmett asked when he answered the door.

"Yeah give me a sec I'm almost done packing up the equipment."-Jacob said motioning for them to follow him to the den.

"Hey Leah,"-Emmett greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "Whoa fishing and a free show?"-Emmett said when he saw her discarded shirt and sports bra. Jacob looked up a little annoyed. He forgot she was in here about to take off her clothes to look over her tan but she was in a sports bra and women exercise in that all the time.

"Hey sexy,"-Edward greeted, scanning over Leah's body with appreciative eyes.

"I told you about calling her sexy."-Jacob admonished lightheartedly. He knew Edward had a thing for Leah but they were friends and so he assumed Edward would never go there with her. His comments were all in good fun. Jacob told himself.

Edward winked at Jacob and leaned in to kiss Leah on the cheek.

"Yeah you better watch it before one of these days I get Jacob to beat you up."-Leah joked but she was still a little uncomfortable.

She's always a little uncomfortable around Edward because of how obsessed he is with her. He and Jacob work together and were best friends before they even met, so she knows how close they are and so keeps quiet about just how uncomfortable Edward makes her or some of the inappropriate things he's said and done. She knows if Jacob knew half of the things he's said or tried to grab her he'd pounce on him. Even though he makes her uncomfortable, Edward doesn't mean to and she knows it. He can't help himself when it comes to Leah but he never means to be inappropriate. She also knows he cares a lot about her, way too much. Half the time she forgot who was her husband or that Edward himself was married. He and Bella cheat on each other all of the time and they know it. Their relationship is weird and stupid but Leah doesn't care. It's not like she's married to him and Bella is a bitch.

Of all the women Edward is around or has cheated on Bella with, from day one when Jacob introduced her to his friends Bella has hated Leah and has made no secret of it. When she saw how much Edward took a liking to her she hated her even more. It doesn't help that of all the males Bella has wanted desperately to get her hands on it's always been Jacob. He's never been interested in the least and even more so that she's Edward's woman. So her relationship with Edward is weird. Edward's not gone far enough for them to sever ties and Leah figures he never will and so for the most part, they look the other way and disregard his behavior.

"Jacob better watch it before one of these days I finally convince you to leave him and marry me."-Edward smiled, plopping on a chair.

"I'm sure Bella would love that."-Jacob laughed, hunching forward, Emmett joining him. Edward rolled his eyes and went back to watching Leah.

"I'll get out of y'alls way. Where's my shirt?"-she said looking around. Edward pulled it from underneath him and dangled it.

"Right here."-he smirked. When she reached to get it he pulled it back. "Dance for me and I'll give it to you."-he said

"Ok I think that's enough."-Jacob said, snatching her shirt. He pulled it over Leah's head so fast she didn't have time to protest and put it on herself.

"Just joking man."-Edward said with his hands up and he was half telling the truth half lying. He valued his friendship with Jacob but he valued Leah more.

"It always is right?"-Jacob said, half serious half accusatory.

"Well I'll get out of you guys way. I'll see you in a couple of days. Have fun I love you."-Leah murmured against Jacob's lips with her arms around his neck. They murmured things to each other for a few seconds before he kissed her on the lips and let her go. Edward looked away, fiddling with the bait box.

"Bye guys!"-Leah called as she jogged off.

"Have fun at the spa!"-Emmett called.

Once Leah came into the circle all of Jacob's friends became her friends and so Kim the bride to be made Leah a bridesmaid. Finally a wedding after a three year engagement. Jacob and Leah had met, got engaged, and gotten married all within the time Jared and Kim were engaged. The bridesmaids was getting a day at the spa, compliments of the bride for their helping her and the next day they'd pick up their dresses before heading to the rehearsal dinner. Jacob and the guys were supposed to go to the rehearsal dinner but conveniently remembered a fishing trip they'd had planned for "weeks".

In the den the guys chatted a little before packing up and heading out for their fishing trip. Leah went upstairs and took her clothes off intending on getting washed but on the way to the bathroom the mirror caught her eye and she just stared at herself naked.

"Ugh,"-she whined, turning every direction to see her horribly uneven tan. "At least my body looks good though."-she smiled to herself but frowned again. She bit her lip and decided to call her friends to tell them she'll meet them tomorrow. Her body might look good but it still looked silly underneath her color block tan. There was no way Jacob was seeing her naked again until she evened out a little.

"Jacob,"-she called with her head sticking out of their bedroom door. She wanted to make sure they were gone before she came out.

When the coast was clear she walked down to the kitchen fully naked. She went to the cupboard to grab some snacks and bent down in front of the cabinet to get a tray.

"Whooo! Talk about a breeze."-she said to herself, wiggling her butt. After she got all of her snacks and a book she went out to the backyard and settled into a lounge chair prepared to tan away the day.

"Oh crap I left the bait box at your place!"-Edward groaned. Emmett and Jacob yelled at him.

They were at the dock loading everything onto the boat when Edward looked around trying to find the bait box. Jacob really didn't feel like going all the way back and was going to just give Edward his car keys with his house key on the chain but decided to go back with him to make sure there was nothing else they'd left or needed so they wouldn't have to come back again. So the three men hopped back into the truck and made the drive to Jacob's house.

Leah was lounging in the backyard with her snacks, reading her book completely naked. She and Jacob live in a spacious neighborhood with trees surrounding their property and so the houses are spread out giving her the privacy she requires to sunbathe nude. She'd been lying there for about an hour when Jacob and the guys got back.

"This time make sure you've got everything."-Emmett complained as he plopped on the couch to wait for them.

"Shut up."-Edward said, smacking him.

"If you weren't so busy drooling at Leah you wouldn't have forgotten it."-Emmett grumbled while rubbing his head.

Jacob and Edward went to the den where the bait box was; Jacob checked to make sure he had everything this time.

"You know what we need? More food."-Jacob said, Edward nodded.

In the back yard Leah continued reading her book unable to hear the men in the house and they too were oblivious to her being there.

"The weather channel said a fronts coming up the coast so it's going to blow colder air our way. It's going to be twenty degrees colder than we thought."-Emmett called having flipped through the channels.

"Go grab some blankets from the closet in my bedroom. Get the gray and blues ones 'cus Leah will have a fit if I take the good ones."-Jacob said to Edward.

Edward jogged up the stairs while Jacob packed their extra food and Emmett watched tv. He'd only been in their room once when he visited Jacob when he was injured in an accident so he doesn't really know where everything is. He looked around their room and couldn't find the closet with the covers.

"How many closets do they have?"-he mumbled to himself after not finding anything in the third one.

He went to go to the last closet in the room where the blankets must be and had to pass the window overlooking the backyard. He walked past it and stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning around and walking back over to the window.

"Oh my God."-he breathed.

There lying in the backyard was a naked Leah Black, the object of his affection, obsession and lust. He swallowed hard while his heartbeat picked up rapidly. He stepped closer to the window licking his suddenly dry lips from all his heavy breathing. He couldn't believe it. He'd dreamt about Leah, fantasied about Leah but never thought in a million years he'd actually get to at least see her naked.

Her body was everything he thought it'd be and everything he wanted. Her breast weren't huge but heavy and more than a mouth full. Her hips weren't huge but spread to the point a man would want millions of kids with her. Her stomach was so flat he could pour honey on it and lick it off without it dripping. Her legs he'd seen before but never in this context and they were long and toned, perfect for wrapping around his waist and neck or spreading wide.

He leaned as close to the window as he possibly could like a bug drawn to light. He'd forgotten where he was, why he was there or how long he'd been there. All he could see was Leah and all he could hear was ringing and white noise. He swallowed again, his throat very dry and his hands moist. He continued watching her and was breathing so heavily he fogged up the window.

He groaned and groaned harder when his erection was so painful and heavy it felt like it was going to pop the button on his jeans. He couldn't help it, didn't care either. He unzipped his pants, unbuttoned his briefs and pulled out his erection. Eyes trained on her like a hawk, Edward started to masturbate while watching her.

"Oh, ugh,"-he groaned and moaned. Cusses streamed out of his mouth and he started pumping harder, squeezing harder. "Fuck Leah,"-he moaned shakily. His hand was moving as fast as it could to keep up with Edward's lust and arousal for the red beauty. He leaned his hand on the window to keep balance.

"What is taking him so long?"-Jacob asked Emmett who shrugged. He sat the bag of food down and trotted up the steps to his bedroom.

Leah started getting hungry so she leaned over to grab some strawberries from the bowl but her book fell.

"Ugh,"-she complained. She got up and bent over to pick up her book, her backside facing the window.

"Oh my God, Fuck!"-Edward rushed uncontrollably having seen _all_ of Leah. He threw his head back, eyes still on her, imagining _that_ around his throbbing, pulsating penis instead of his hand.

Jacob came into his room and saw Edward masturbating by his window and thought his mind was playing tricks on him. When he realized his mind indeed wasn't playing tricks on him his mouth popped open. Edward was masturbating in his bedroom. What the hell? Edward didn't need much to come either. He'd come in seconds many times just thinking about Leah.

"Leah, fuck Leah!"-he breathed shakily as he came, semen shooting out like water from a hose. It was a wild and long orgasm. At hearing Leah's name Jacob's shock wore off.

"What the fuck are you doing?"-he shouted angrily, stomping towards him. Edward's head shot up and he looked at him caught between a dear in the headlights and a man who's been fucking.

"Shit,"-he started but when he turned back and caught Leah's breast bounce from sitting back down somehow he came again. Semen shooting out so hard it jerked him forward. "Fuck,"-he gasped. He and Jacob were dumbfounded he came _twice_.

Jacob started screaming at Edward and walked over to the window. When he saw Leah he felt his blood rush out of him and rush through him all at once. He started screaming and cussing so loudly Leah heard the commotion. She looked around not knowing where it was coming from.

"Leah, Leah put some clothes on!"-Jacob shouted through the window while banging on it. Leah looked up at the window confused but when she saw Jacob, him shouting at her and his angry face she grabbed her robe and put it on to go up and see what was wrong.

"Emmett? What are you guys doing here what's going on?"-she asked when she came in and saw him. He'd heard the yelling too obviously.

"I don't know."-he said and followed Leah upstairs.

Jacob and Edward got into a shouting match, Jacob livid. Next Edward knows, Jacob punched him in the face. And the fight was on. Where Edward was tall and toned, Jacob was taller and bulky. Both were powerful but there was no doubt Jacob was stronger and with his anger over his wife being violated there was no competition.

Emmett and Leah came into the room to find the two fighting.

"Oh my God!"-Leah screamed and went to run over there but stopped knowing she couldn't do anything plus Emmett pulled her back. Emmett didn't know what was going on or how to get in to break it up. So he and Leah stood watching as the two best friends beat on each other.

"Jacob,"-Leah started crying.

Jacob had gotten the upper hand pretty easily and had Edward on the floor. He pounded him repeatedly, grunting with each hit.

"Jacob stop!"-Leah screamed. It was a horrible sight. Blood was splattering and things were being knocked over. She'd never seen Jacob get into a fight like _this_ before. A tussle here and there but never this. She was scared and scared for him and Edward both.

Emmett was finally able to get a hold on Jacob and with much force, was able to get his hand from around Edward neck where he was holding him so he could punch him with the other. Emmett fell a few times but eventually was able to get Jacob's hold off Edward completely and pull him up.

"Get off of me I'm going to kill him!"-Jacob shouted. Edward looked like he was out but eventually moved and slowly sat up.

"Jacob I'm sorry man."-Edward slurred while wiping his bloody nose and mouth. His face was already bruising and swelling.

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?"-Jacob yelled getting angrier. He continued struggling in Emmett's hold, getting away a few times but Emmett was always able to grab him again eventually.

"I swear it wasn't intentional it just happened."-Edward said getting off of the floor. Emmett jumped in front of Jacob to be a barrier between them. It was easier to push him back than pull and hold him.

"Jacob,"-Leah cried and he turned to her.

"Leah,"-he said not knowing she was in the room. He shoved Emmett off of him and went over to her. For a second when he walked towards her she took a step back like she was scared. He paused for a second but she ran over to him hugging him. He squeezed her tightly.

"What's going on?"-she asked when she pulled back, huddling safely into Jacob's chest unsure of what was happening.

"Ask Edward."-he said looking over at him. All three of them looked at him waiting.

"Leah I'm sorry."-he said

"For what?"-she asked confused.

"He was watching you in the backyard while masturbating."-Jacob finished since Edward wasn't going to. Leah and Emmett gasped and looked at him. She pulled her robe tightly around her neck feeling completely exposed.

"How could you do that?"-she asked Edward. Her lip quivered and she turned and sped out of the room. Yeah he'd harassed her from the moment they met and she knew he wanted to be with her but as silly as it sounds, she never thought he'd violate her like this or at all. He at least had respect for her all this time and cared about her feelings and wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do.

"Leah I'm sorry."-Edward called feeling upset. He went to go after her getting too close to Jacob. With a good swing Jacob knocked him flat on his ass before rushing out to get to Leah.

"Baby are you alright?"-he asked walking over to her. She was downstairs pulling on her robe while she cried.

"How could he do that?"-she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know."-Jacob murmured while hugging her.

Just then Emmett came down with Edward behind him. Jacob stood blocking him from getting to Leah while Emmett stood blocking Jacob from getting to Edward although Edward deserved nothing more than to have Jacob finish what he'd started. Jacob wanted so badly to beat him up all over again but knew it was upsetting Leah and scaring her so he settled for balling his fist.

"I knew you had a thing for Leah but I never thought you'd take it this far. I let slide some of the things you've done because I always told myself you'd never _really_ cross the line. You'd never do that to Leah and you'd never do that to me your supposed best friend. In my house in my fucking bedroom!"-Jacob seethed, shouting at the end.

"How could you do this to me Edward?"-Leah asked

"You were just…there. I never meant to do that. I'm sorry."-he said but he couldn't help but scan her body no matter how hard he tried not to. Now that he'd seen it he knew there was no way he'd be able to get it out of his head and he didn't want to. He wanted to see it again, touch her, eat her, make love to her. Her being nude in a silk robe wasn't helping either.

Jacob wasn't looking at him so when he saw Leah back away while looking down and pull on her robe again, he looked up and saw Edward staring at her and that he had an erection again.

"Get him out of here now."-Jacob said breathing heavily. It was taking everything in him not to reach over and strangle Edward.

Leah walked around Jacob over to Edward and slapped him hard across the face before rushing upstairs.

"We took your truck."-Emmett reminded, realizing they had no other form of transportation. Jacob walked over to the coffee table and tossed him the keys.

"Just get him out of here. I'll pick it up later."-he said. Emmett nodded and grabbed a bloody Edward by the arm and left.

Jacob paced the living room through to the kitchen repeatedly as he tried to calm down. He'd never been so angry in his life to the point it had a taste. When he was calm enough to focus he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Eventually Leah came back downstairs dressed in an oversized hoodie, Jacob's from college, and sweats.

"You ok?"-she asked in a hushed voice, sitting on the back of the couch. Jacob sat up and turned to her.

"No. I just can't wrap my mind around what happened."-he said and she nodded.

"What exactly happened? What were you guys even doing here?"-she asked

"We left the bait box here. I didn't even know you were here I thought you'd be at the spa."-he started and told her what happened.

"Are you ok?"-she asked yet again. He smiled and nodded knowing she was really worried about him.

"I'm fine Leah it's you I'm concerned with."-he said

"But you could've gotten hurt. That was horrible to see you fighting like that. It was like two animals trying to kill each other. I was so scared you were going to get hurt or hurt him _too_ much. I don't want anything to happen to you!"-she said, sniffling. He got up and walked behind the couch to stand in front of her.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm alright and I didn't kill him even though I wanted to."-he reassured her.

"But something could've happened. Besides, what if he presses charges? You could go to prison!"-she panicked and he shushed her hugging her.

"I'm not going to prison. He's not going to press charges I can promise you that. He's the one who was in the wrong and violated my wife. He's stupid but I can say one hundred percent for certain he's not going to file charges."-he said confidently.

"But what about his wife?"-she said and he thought about that. "Bella hates me and wants my head on a platter for even being near her husband and because she wants you. You really think she won't see her bloody, beat up husband and not blame me for this and make him press charges just to be spiteful?"-she reminded.

She had a point. Bella would blame all of this on Leah and not mind punishing Jacob either when she found out, if she found out.

"If he tells her he has to tell her everything including him watching you. He's obsessed with you so I doubt he'll include that part knowing how she is and if he does he won't press charges and she can't press charges so stop worrying about that. Stop worrying about me."-he said hugging her again but she pulled back and looked at his cuts.

She went and grabbed the first aid kit and came back and cleaned him up. He watched her while she did and could tell she was stressed and also noticed she kept pulling on her clothes. Whenever she dressed this way and did that it meant she felt exposed. He stopped her from bandaging his knuckle and made her look at him.

"How are _you_ feeling?"-he asked and she shrugged looking down at her sleeve, tugging on it again.

"Leah,"-he said

"I just feel so _violated_. And I mean the only person who's ever seen me naked is you. It's not even just that he saw me naked but he violated our room too. Now every time we go in there are we going to have to be reminded of what happened?"-she said rubbing her arms; she turned her head but he heard her sniffle. He pulled her between his leg and hugged her with is chin on her head.

"He won't do that ever again I promise you that."-he swore. She nodded and hugged him back still sniffling.

They talked for a little while, both constantly asking if the other was ok, and laid on the couch with the TV on but not really watching it. Their phone rang numerous times alerting them that word was spreading about what happened.

"Why'd you back away from me when I walked towards you?"-he suddenly asked.

"I was scared you didn't know it was me and would've hit me or something. I wasn't scared of you but I told you the fight was so bad I felt like you were someone else completely. I know you wouldn't hurt me but in that moment I was scared and unsure."-she assured him and he nodded understanding. His stomach growled and she sat up. "Are you hungry?"-she asked

"No I'm fine."-he said but his stomach growled again.

"'l'll make you something to eat."-she said about to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"Leah it's fine I couldn't eat anything if I wanted to."-he said but she got up anyway.

"You have to eat. Something light then? Some fish and potato salad?"-she asked

"Ok,"-he relented. He knew she just wanted to busy herself and that she was still worried and upset.

He went outside to the back patio and called his brother while she made lunch.

"Hey Jake."-Embry answered

"You're never going to believe what happened."-he started and told Embry everything. Embry got angry too and was good to go if Jacob wanted to go to Edward's house and beat him all over again.

"I'm just worried about Leah."-Jacob said looking at her through the door. She was still pulling at her clothes.

"How's she taking it?"-Embry asked

"She's upset and she's worried Edward will press charges."-Jacob sighed

"He's stupid but he's not going to do that."-Embry said confidently.

"That's what I said! But she's worried Bella is going to flip her shit and try to force him to do it because she hates Leah so much and that she's going to blame her for it."-Jacob said and Embry got quiet.

"She's got a point there actually. But Edward never really does what Bella says anyway and when it comes to Leah he's crazy. Almost how Bella is over you. Their relationship is weird."-Embry shook his head. Nobody even knows why they're married or understands their relationship but at the same time the two of them are perfect for each other.

"Tell me about it. It really freaks me out because I was going to send him here alone not knowing Leah was home."-Jacob rubbed his face at the thought.

"Are you serious?"-Embry exclaimed

"Yeah. Can you imagine what could've happened had I done that and she was here naked in the backyard?"-Jacob asked loudly, getting excited.

"Calm down man you didn't. It's crazy but you were there and that's what counts. But I cringe at what might've happened. This is so fucked up."-Embry said

"Yeah. Can you imagine? Put yourself in my shoes and think if it was Rebecca and then you can _start_ to see just how I feel."-Jacob said

"I don't even want to think about that man."-Embry said shaking at the idea of something like that happening with his wife.

"The fucked up part is that we work together."-Jacob reminded

"Yeah and you have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and Bella is in the wedding with Leah and Edward with us with the groomsmen."-Embry reminded. This was all the way screwed up.

"Shit I forgot all about that!"-Jacob groaned, pulling at his hair.

"Yeah man. Bella was going to be there but now that your fishing trip is off he might show up too. Emmett will probably be there with Rosalie and I'll be there with Rebecca, but you probably better go tomorrow. Let's just hope they don't show or show out if they do."-Embry cautioned his little brother and Jacob sighed. Leah came outside with two plates of food.

"Alright man I'll see you tomorrow."-Jacob said

"Alright dude. Tell Leah I said hi and not to worry."-Embry said and they hung up.

Leah and Jacob nibbled on their lunch not really hungry. Even Emily didn't bark at Leah and just sat next to her with her head on her paws. After lunch Jacob went up to their room with a bucket and every kind of disinfectant they had in the house. He felt his anger rising again when he saw Edward's semen all over their window and on the floor. The only thing that made him feel a little better was the blood mixed into it. He scrubbed the window and floor until they were spotless and there was no trace of Edward or his bodily fluids.

He slowly made love to Leah for half of the night in comfort, so she wouldn't feel violated and to reclaim their bedroom.

 _ **J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L**_

"So are you excited or nervous?"-Rebecca asked Kim.

The dinner hadn't been going on for that long when Leah and Jacob arrived and Jacob was on edge from the moment they'd gotten into the car. He didn't know if Edward would show and he really didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if he did.

"Bossy is more like it."-Leah smiled. She was trying her hardest not to be on edge and be there for her friend.

"Sorry I know I've been bossy…"-Kim started but the moment Bella appeared Leah blocked her out.

Almost everyone there had heard what happened yesterday so the once happy room turned tense, but the moment Edward came in after Bella, bandaged and bruised, the air seemed to be sucked out. All eyes cut to Jacob who was standing with Embry, who had his arms crossed, and Emmett and Paul. It was unspoken but known that everyone make a point to keep Jared and Kim in the dark about yesterday as to not ruin their dinner or their wedding in few days.

Bella seemed to be searching the room wildly while Edward tried blending in with the wall. It was clear he was embarrassed and felt bad and wanted to make waves as little as possible or none at all. When he saw Leah he smiled slightly while nodding before looking down. When Bella had spotted Leah her face looked murderous but before she could go over to her, Rachel, Jacob's sister who's married to Paul, and Rosalie intercepted her and started talking to her. Now of all times wasn't the time or place for her anger.

Edward didn't see Jacob, so while Bella was talking he went over to talk to Leah to apologize. Jacob and Embry were over there in an instant with Paul and Emmett ready to break up anything that might pop off. Edward stepped back with his hands up when he saw them.

"I just wanted to talk to apologize."-he promised.

"If you know what's best for you you'll stay away from her."-Jacob warned, Embry nodding behind him.

"What's going on?"-Jared and Kim asked.

"Nothing just a little disagreement."-Embry smiled along with everyone else.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This whore tried to seduce my husband!"-Bella said loudly. The moment Edward started talking Bella heard him and saw him talking to Leah and darted away from Rachel and Rosalie to confront her.

"Bella,"-Edward warned

"Whoa what the heck is going on?"-Kim asked

"She tried to seduce Edward by hiding their bait box so he'd have to come back for it. When he got there she was naked but she didn't know Jacob was going to show up so she lied and made it seem like Edward did something and they ended up fighting."-Bella accused

"Edward told you that?"-Jacob asked dumbfounded.

"No I didn't tell her that! I just told her I got into a disagreement with someone and it turned into a fight, but she heard me on the phone when Sam called to ask what happened and she swears I'm lying to cover for Leah and that this is what really happened."-Edward said; Bella yanked on his arm.

"Stop defending her!"-she exclaimed

"He's not defending me it's not what happened and you know it. You just want me to be the bad guy in all of this. I've never been inappropriate with your husband nor do I want him. You need to worry about the other millions of women he's cheated and will cheat on you with if you can take a dick out of your mouth long enough to do that."-Leah said; she was starting to get angry.

"Sorry man. We're just going to go but we'll be at rehearsal tomorrow."-Jacob said to Jared before grabbing Leah's hand and walking towards the exit. Jared and Kim were so confused but didn't get a chance to ask anything because too much was going on and nobody was listening to them.

"Bella just stop it!"-Edward exclaimed when she went to follow them.

"It's always about Leah isn't it? Well why don't you just divorce me and marry her?"-she hollered in his face.

"I would but she's with Jacob and won't leave him for me!"-he hollered right back.

It's the truth. He knew, Bella knew, Leah knew, Jacob knew, almost everybody there knew it but to hear him actually admit it out loud was still a shock. Especially for Bella but as usual she put her anger on the wrong person, Leah. These two constantly cheated on each other and Edward was always looking at other women but the one woman who Bella couldn't tolerate, who Bella wouldn't stand for being with her husband or her husband having attraction to is Leah. And the worst part was that he didn't care about the other women but he cared about Leah. Leah!

Stunned, Jacob and Leah had stopped and turned at Edward's words so when Bella turned to look at all eyes on them she saw the object of her hatred standing there with the one man Bella wanted and could never have and the one woman her husband cared about.

She charged at Leah and slapped her in the face. The room gasped. Jacob wanted to smack Bella but he'd never hit a woman, so he stepped back so that when Leah hit her back she'd have enough room. Edward was rushing over to break them up before a fight started but Leah did something no one expected. She grabbed Jacob's hand, kissed Kim and Jared on the cheeks and walked out of the restaurant. Instead of being angry, instead of hitting her back like Bella deserved, Leah simply ignored her and refused to stoop to her level which is what Bella really wanted, or to ruin Jared and Kim's dinner any further. So she left.

Bella was angrier that she left more than anything, as if she wasn't good enough for Leah to confront. So after her confusion wore off she stormed after the couple.

"Bella would you stop it?"-Edward shouted trying to grab her arm but she shrugged out of it and kept after them.

Leah and Jacob had to wait for the valet to get their car which gave Bell all the time she needed to catch up to them. Bella and everyone who was there. Everyone rushed out behind her to see what would happened. Those who know the two women are surprised it took this long for a physical altercation to happen.

Jacob had his arm wrapped around Leah while he kissed her on the head. He was proud and a little peeved she didn't smack Bella. They heard Bella storm through the door so he pushed Leah behind him. Bella tried shoving pass him but there was no way she could make him move. Edward came over and grabbed her and when she wouldn't stop he picked her up and started carrying her through the crowd back inside. But, with one good kick he dropped Bella and she charged at Leah.

Because Jacob wouldn't move and wouldn't let her around him, Bella started hitting on him instead. Whelp Bella wanted a fight and she'd get one. Leah might not care if Bella hit her but there was no way in hell she was going to let this bitch hit her husband.

Leah threw off her shawl and yanked Bella by the hair, pulling her to the ground. Bella screamed not expecting it and her legs flew in the air. Leah jumped on top of her and they tumbled for w a litte at first. But, much like Jacob did to Edward, Leah pounded her face. Bella kicked and screamed, grabbed Leah's hair, anything she could do. All she could really see was Leah's fist or Leah's hair that she was holding onto like a vice. Even with her head being yanked by her hair and being unable to see Bella's face, Leah gave her a proper ass whooping. All the years of taking Bella's shit, her trying to fuck Jacob, her trying to tarnish Leah's name and then her marriage, was being poured into every punch Leah threw.

After Leah got in some good hits Jacob tried to break them apart but it was harder than he thought it'd be. Girl fights are somehow harder to break up than men's. Probably because of the hair pulling. With the help of Embry he tried prying Leah's hand out of Bella's hair while Edward and Emmett tried doing the same with Bella. Once Embry was able to get a hold on the fist that Leah was punching Bella with, eventually Jacob got her hand out of Bella's hair and pulled her up off of her. While pulling her up, Leah gave Bella a kick to the face with her stiletto. Edward drug a dazed Bella up and moved her away from Leah while Jacob did the same.

The women weren't as bad as their husbands looked but they weren't far from it. Their dresses were torn with Leah's tit hanging out in her leopard bra and Bella's flat ass from her ripped dress and panties. Their hair was all over the place but where Leah looked wild and sexy Bella looked put out wet. She had a noticeable bald spot; the hair in Leah's hand is probably where it came from. Leah's strap on her shoe was broken whereas Bella's heel was gone somewhere. Leah had cuts and blood while Bella was busted and bloody. They were a mess.

The manager had called the cops the moment Bella slapped Leah and they pulled in just as they two were being pulled a part. After questioning the fighting women, their husbands, some of the guests, and the manager, the cops came to the conclusion that Bella was at fault.

"Would you like to press charges?"-an officer asked Leah. Her head jerked back and she looked at Jacob who nodded. She knew how she felt when she thought they were going to press charges on Jacob so she wasn't as quick to do it as she should've been. She reminded herself that the difference is Jacob wasn't in the wrong. If Bella had the chance she'd drag Leah to the jail herself _and_ fuck Jacob.

"Yes,"-she answered. The cop nodded.

"She was going anyway for a few other charges but this one is the most serious. She won't be getting off."-he assured her and Jacob before going over to help arrest Bella.

"What? No I'm not under arrest! I can't be! I didn't do anything!"-she screamed and started crying. "This is your fault Black and it's not over you hear me?"-she shouted at Leah while fighting against being put in the paddy wagon.

Everyone watched her be hog tied in cuffs and tossed in the back, off to jail.

"Yes, it is."-Leah said, wrapping the blanket around her tighter as she watched the vehicle disappear out of sight and Bella out of her life once and for all. And if not…next time it'll be a hearse and not a paddy wagon taking Bella away.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _: Hope you like! Thanks for your reviews etc. on my other stories. As I said I'm trying to get my feet wet and get back into writing. I'm really trying to update Flag on Play and Holiday in Handcuffs *cringes at how they're not finished and started years ago*. I have some ideas for the alphabet stories I'm doing and just need to figure out how to put it into words so look for those sometime soon. Be patient with me my loves_

 _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll make you watch Fantastic Four. Seriously though what on Earth were they thinking 0_o. I heard the script was bad along with the, shocking, acting but who's surprised? One just came out a few years ago how are you going to do a remake of a recent movie? And then the casting of Michael B Jordan lol. This flopped so bad I'm surprised they're not bankrupt. I'm_ _ **sick**_ _of comic book movies anyway and hope they keep flopping so they'll stop doing them. Enough already *shakes fist*_


End file.
